Sukses Karier Tapi Nggak Sukses Cinta
by Benedicta Kia Phily
Summary: Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru adalah kakak beradik yang selalu bersaing. Mereka tidak pernah beruntung masalah cinta. Namun saat mereka mendapatkan cinta, mereka saling bekerja sama untuk mendapatkannya. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk bersama orang yang mereka cintai.


**Sukses Karier Tapi Nggak Sukses Cinta **

Kagome adalah sahabat baik Sesshomaru sejak SMA kelas 1. Kagome dan Sesshomaru selalu dijodoh-jodohkan dengan lingkungannya, walau mereka hanya bersahabat. Kagome juga satu kompleks dengan Rin, salah satu penulis terkenal juga.

Inuyasha dan Rin merupakan sahabat baik sudah lama sebelum Sesshomaru mengenal Kagome, yaitu sejak kecil. Mereka juga ikut dijodoh-jodohkan oleh lingkungannya. Tetapi mereka tetap akur saja dari dulu.

**Sesshomaru adalah kakak kandung Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru sama-sama pebisinis yang terkenal dan kaya raya. Mereka memiliki perusahaan besar-besaran. Tentu mereka selalu bersaing, walau mereka saudara mereka tidak pernah akur dari dulu. Kakak beradik ini nggak pernah sukses dalam persoalan cinta walau sukses banget dalam karier hidup mereka.

**Kagome Hugarashi**

Umur: 22tahun

Pekerjaan: Penulis terkenal (teman satu kompleks Rin)

**Inuyasha West**

Umur:24tahun

Pekerjaan: Bussines Man (saingan Sesshomaru)

**Rin**

Umur: 22tahun

Pekerjaan: Penulis terkenal (teman satu kompleks Kagome)

**Sesshomaru West**

Umur: 25tahun

Pekerjaan: Bussines Man (saingan Inuyasha)

Malam itu Kagome baru saja selesai menanada tangani beberapa buku buatannya dan membicarakan masalah penerbitan di sebuah café. Saat itu hujan turun mulai deras. Kagome hanya bisa menunggu taxi yang lewat di depan café.

_TIN…TIN…_

Sebuah mobil sport dua pintu warna silver membunyikan klaksonnya dan berhenti di depan Kagome. Siapa lagi itu kalau bukan mobil Sesshomaru West. Sesshomaru keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Kamu kenapa kemari?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

"Hanya lewat. Kamu menunggu taxi?" jawab Sesshomaru dan balik bertanya.

"Iya, lama sekali."

"Sudah, dengan mobilku saja!" dengan cepat Sesshomaru menarik tangan kanan Kagome.

Sesshomaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kagome di tengah hujan. Lalu ia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Kagome. Tapi di tengah jalan mereka mendapat macet yang luar biasa.

"Apa tidak bisa mencari jalan lain?" tanya Kagome sambil menarik nafas dalam untuk bersabar.

"Tidak," jawab Sesshomaru dengan singkat.

12.22 PM

Tertulis di jam analog di dalam mobil Sesshomaru.

Kagome mulai mengantuk, akhirnya ia tertidur di dalam mobil sport warna silver milik Sesshomaru.

Di sisi lain ada Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, dan Kagura yang sedang berpesta merayakan kemenangan Inuyasha, karena telah mengalahkan perusahaan Sesshomaru bulan ini. Tidak lupa Inuyasha mengundang sahabat lamanya, Rin. Walaupun ia tahu akan dijodoh-jodohkan lagi. Saat itu di lokasi Inuyasha, hujan tidak sebegitu deras hanya gerimis kecil.

Kemudian Rin merasa ia ingin ke toilet sebentar. Ia melalui kolam renang dengan kedalaman yang cukup dalam. Tak sengaja sepatu hak tinggi Rin menyentuh kubangan air di dekat kolam renang. Dan yang terjadi adalah Rin terpeleset dan jatuh ke kolam renang itu.

_BYYAARR…!_

Sebagian air keluar dari kolam renang. Rin sangat panik teringat kolam itu sedang melakukan pengurasan otomayis. Sebenarnya Rin bisa berenang, tapi ia sudah kehabisan nafas sejak tadi. Air mulai masuk melalui hidungnya.

"Inuyasha! Cepat tolong dia! Kamu mau dia mati, hah?!" bentak Sango.

"Dia-kan bisa berenang! Kanapa harus aku yang menolong?!" balas Inuyasha sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan marah.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!" Sango berkata sambil mendorong Inuyasha terus ke arah kolam renang.

Karena tidak tega Inuyasha langsung melompat ke dalam air dan berusaha menangkap Rin. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh Rin dan melawan arus air kolam renang yang dikuras. Segera Inuyasha membawa Rin ke tepi dan membaringkannya ke tanah.

Rin terbaring dalam keadaan pingsan.

Sango, Miroku dan Kagura segera menghampiri Inuyasha dan Rin.

"Inuyasha cepat beri dia nafas buatan! Tunggu apa lagi?!" bentak Kagura.

"APA!? Aku lagi?! Kali ini kau saja!" jawab Inuyasha sewot.

"Kamu mau paru-parunya basah gara-gara kamu tidak mau memberinya nafas buatan, hah?!" Kagura kembali menasehati Inuyasha dan mendorong kepalanya menuju kepala Rin.

Dengan pasrah Inuyasha memberi nafas buatan untuk Rin. Sebenarnya ia mau tanpa terpaksa karena Rin sahabatnya, ia hanya tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan saja setelah itu.

Setelah sebuah nafas buatan, terbangunlah Rin dari pingsannya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Inuyasha…," wajah Rin memerah melihat Inuyasha berada di depannya persis dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

Inuyasha segera berdiri dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya yang basah.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang, sudah malam! Dah…!"kata Inuyasha sambil berjalan menuju parkiran dengan basah.

Sango, Miroku dan Kagura terkekeh kecil. Lalu mereka membantu Rin berdiri dan melanjutkan pesta tanpa Inuyasha. Suasana menjadi lebih sepi.

Inuyasha memasuki mobilnya, sebuah Totota Sport warna silver yang menunggunya dari tadi. Sebuah umpatan kesal keluar dari mulutnya sambil mengenadarai mobilnya. Ia berharap tidak dijodoh-jodohkan nantinya.

Sampailah Sesshomaru di depan rumah Kagome. Kagome masih tertidur pulas di dalam mobil sportnya. Sesshomaru memilih mengetuk pintu rumah Kagome, berharap seseorang keluar dan membantunya.

_TOK…TOK…TOK…_

"Iya.., sebentar..," kata seseorang wanita dari dalam rumah yang berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. "Oh.., Sesshomaru..," kata ibu Kagome menyambutnya.

"Kagome…," belum selelsai ia berbicara ibu Kagome menyahutnya.

"Yups! Pasti ia tertidur di dalam mobilmu kan? Ahh, anak itu memang tidak bisa bangun terus-terusan… Sebaiknya kamu bawa dia ke kamarnya saja," kata ibu Kagome.

Lalu Sota datang menghampiri ibunya. Ia membawa sebuah hape -Apple- di tangannya. Adik Kagome itu sangat kepo dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu, di tengah gerimis.

Sesshomaru membuka pintu mobil sport miliknya dan membawa Kagome keluar dengan cara menggendongnya di depan. Berlahan ia membawa Kagome masuk ke rumah.

"Hallo, kakak ipar? Apa kabarmu kak?" tanya Sota menggoda Sesshomaru.

"HM..!" Sesshomaru menatap Sota dengan tatapan evil.

Selesai menaruh Kagome di atas ranjang di dalam kamar Kagome, munculah Sota di amabang pintu kamar Kagome.

"Owh.., Kagome.., menikahlah denganku.. Hahaha… Mari kita membuat sepuluh anak..," ejek Sota kepada Sesshomaru dengan nada yang sangat mengejek.

Sesshomaru memasang mata evil yang mengerikan kepada Sota. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan melesatkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Sota dengan kekuatan kilat yang super.

_DAAKK..!_

"WADAW! Ibu! Kakak ipar jahat!" teriak Sota sambil menjauh dari Sesshomaru.

Dalam keadaan sakit, Sota bisa-bisanya masih membuat ulah saja. Kepala Sota terlihat benjol sekarang.

"Hei! Masih mau nambah, hah?!" tanya Sesshomaru dengan ganas sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Terimakasih.., aku sudah kanyang!" jawab Sota sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Ibu Kagome kemudian datang. Sesshomaru sudah mau pulang.

"Sesshomaru, apa kamu tidak mau menginap saja, ini sudah malam lhoo..," ibu Kagome menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Rumah saya dekat kok..," jawab Sesshomaru berusaha menahan emosinya barusan kepada Sota.

"Baiklah…, hati-hati ya Sesshomaru…," ucap ibu Kagome sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mobil sport dua pintu warna silver milik Sesshomaru yang mulai jauh dari kediamannya.

Sampailah Sesshomaru di depan garasi mobil rumahnya bersamaan dengan Inuyasha. Ia mempersilahkan adiknya duluan untuk masuk dan memarkir mobilnya di dalam garasi mobil.

Mereka masuk ke rumah bersamaan dan membatin bersama-sama.

'_Inuyasha ngapain basah-basahan malem-malem gini? Masuk angin tau rasa…,' batin Sesshomaru._

'_Nih.., Sesshomaru ngapain pulang-pulang cemberut? Nggak biasanya dech,' batin Inuyasha._

Terlihat ayah dan ibu sedang nonton TV bersama-sama dan rupanya ibu sedang melihat sesuatu di Ipad-nya. Ayah sangat terkejut melihat kedua anaknya pulang larut malam dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa. Inuyasha yang basah kuyup dan Sesshomaru yang pulang dengan aura buruk.

"Hey, Inuyasha habis nagapain kamu? Pulang-pulang basah gitu?" tanya ayah.

Inuyasha hanya diam sambil kedinginan.

Lalu ibu menunjukan sesuatu di layar Ipad-nya dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga ayah. Ayah mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sesshomaru, kenapa pulangnya semalam ini? Wajahmu nggak banget..," tanya ayah.

Ibu menunjukan sesuatu lagi di layar Ipad-nya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga ayah lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya ayah manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi!" perintah Inu Taisho pada dua putranya.

Sesshomaru mengganti bajunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya mulai terasa berat dan ia-pun tertidur. Inuyasha mandi dengan cepat, mengganti bajunya dan segera tidur pula karena besok ia masih harus bekerja lagi. Ia tidak mau sedetikpun lengah dari kakaknya itu.

"HOAMM..!" Kagome menguap dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan heran. Kagome benar-benar lupa kejadian semalam. Bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya ia bisa ada di kamarnya sendiri.

_BRRAAK..!_

Sota membuka pintu kamar Kagome dengan keras. Ia mendekati Kagome dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Romantis sekali semalam… HAHAHA…!" tawa Sota.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan.. bagaimana caraku bisa sampai di sini..?" Kagome bartanya sambil terus kebingungan.

Kemudian ibu datang dan menjelaskan pada Kagome.

"Samalam kamu tertidur di dalam mobilnya Sesshoamaru..," jelas ibu.

Kagome langsung berfirasat buruk.

"Lalu ibu suruh dia membawamu ke sini," lanjut ibu.

"Ibu! Ibu kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?! Ibu jahat..," keluh Kagome.

"Habis, ibu tidak tega… Kamu pulas sekali tidurnya…," kata ibu.

"Iya…, kakak ipar kemarin terlihat sangat tampan," Sota mulai mengganggu kakaknya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kakak ipar, hah?!" sambil berkata Kagome menjitak kepala sang adik dengan cukup keras.

"WADAW! Aduh.. kalian ini, suami istri sangat suka sekali menjitak kepala adik ipar!" protes Sota yang masih saja menggoda Kagome dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Baguslah kalau semalam kau mendapat jitakan dari Sesshomaru!" kata Kagome sambil meninggalkan kamarnya dengan marah.

Lantunan piano terus keluar. Jari jemari itu menekan-nekan tuts piano tersebut dengan amat sangat lincah. Tak ada seorangpun yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya saat ia memainkan pianonya. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada permainannya, yaitu Sesshomaru. Siapa yang dibenci Sesshomaru selain Inuyasha? Hanya Inuyasha yang bisa bermain piano dengan elegant.

"Inuyasaha, ibu tahu apa yang terjadi semalam..," kata ibu sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan sibuk dengan Ipad-nya.

Seketika mata Inuyasha terbelalak. Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya. Dia berharap tidak dihodoh-jodohkan.

"Kapan kamu mengajak Rin ke rumah lagi? Sudah lama ibu tidak melihatnya," lanjut ibu.

Inuyasha menghampiri ibunya dan meninggalkan pianonya.

"Bu…, sudah berapa kali aku bilang… _She not my girlfriend, o to the kay_?" bantah Inuyasha dan duduk di samping ibunya. "Lagi pula, ibu tahu kejadian apa?" lanjut Inuyasha.

"Iya.., ibu tahu Rin bukan pacarmu. Tapi kamu cocok sekali dengan Rin. Tapi ibu pasti tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, Inuyasha….," jawab ibu.

"Iya, tapi tahu dari mana?"

Kemudian lagu _Simphonie number 5_ ciptaan _Beethoven _keluar dari piano Sesshomaru dengan keras bersertakan dengan aura buruk. Siapa lagi yang bisa bermain piano dengan aura buruk selain Sesshomaru West. Lagu itu sangat mendukung aura Sesshomaru serta pembicaraan genting Inuyasha dan ibu.

"Sesshomaru! Berhenti melakukan itu!" bentak Inuyasha.

"Kenapa? Lagu ini sangat mendukung pembicaraanmu yang genting bukan?" Sesshomaru berkata sambil terus memainkan lagu legendaris itu.

Ibu kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Inuyasha. Ibu kemudian menunjukan sebuah foto di Ipad-nya. Alangkah sangat terkejutnya Inyasha mendapati fotonya sedang memberi nafas buatan pada Rin, berada di sebuah social media.

"I..i-i itu… hanya.. nafas bu..buatan…," kata Inuyasha terbata-bata.

'_Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?! Pasti..pasti.. manusia mesum itu! Awas kau nanti, ya! Akan segeraku balas kau, Miroku!' _kata Inuyasha dalam hatinya.

Sesshomaru seketika berhenti bermain piano dan menghampiri Inuyasha serta ibu.

"Ckckckc…, Inuyasha…," goda Sesshomaru.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" kata Inuyasha menantang sang kakak.

"Sesshomaru-sama, ibu juga tahu apa yang terjadi semalam padamu..," kata ibu.

Mata bahagia Sesshomaru seketika terbelalak, kaget dan deg-degan. Inuyasha dengan penuh harap, kepo dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Inuyasha sangat ingin membalas dendam pada kakaknya itu.

Ibu kemudian memperlihatkan foto Sesshomaru sedang menggendong Kagome di depan. Foto itu juga berada di sebuah social media. Dengan bangga Inuyasha mengejek ganti kakaknya.

"Ckckckck…, Sesshomaru-sama…," ejek Inuyasha.

Dengan cepat Sesshomaru menjitak kepala sang adik dengan sadis. Inuyasha kesakitan.

'_Anak itu pasti yang melakukannya…,' _kata Sesshomaru dalam hatinya.

"WA! Kulaporkan ayah, mampus kau!" Inuyasha menggurutu sambil keluar dari rumah. Ia hendak segera pergi ke kantor, diikuti oleh Sesshomaru.

Sebelum menuju kantor Inuyasha memutuskan mampir ke rumah si Miroku. Ia memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Miroku dan masuk megitu saja.

_BRAAK…!_

Inuyasha membuka kasar pintu rumah Miroku.

"MIROKU..!" teriak Inyasha dari ambang pintu rumah Miroku.

"Inuyasha…?" jawab Miroku.

Terlihat Miroku sedang nonton TV berduaan dengan Sango. Miroku hanya menoleh saja.

"KEMARI KAU..!" kata Inuyasha sambil memaksa Miroku berdiri.

Inuyasha memegang baju Miroku dan mengangkatnya mendekati wajahnya. Miroku mulai ketakutan. Inuyasha segera memperingatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Miroku?! Kau pikir itu lucu, hah?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Apa maksudmu Inuyasha?" jawab Miroku.

"Kau menyebarkan fotoku saat aku membari nafas buatan pada Rin, kan? Iya,kan Miroku…?!" paksa Inuyasha.

"Ti..ti..tidak.."

"MIROKU!"

"I-iya..iya.."

"Apanya yang _iya_?!"

"Iya…, aku mengaku. Aku menyebarkannya..hehehe…,"

Inuyasha menurunkan Miroku. Ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba bersabar.

"Hah, dasar!" Inuyasha menjitak kepala Miroku dengan keras.

_DAAKK…!_

"Makan tuh!" kata Inyasha sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Miroku.

Di sisi lain, ada Sesshomaru yang mampir ke rumah Kagome. Kebetulan tidak ada ibu Kagome di rumah.

_TOK…TOK…TOK…_

Sesshomaru mengetok pintu rumah Kagome.

Dengan cepat Kagome membukakan pintu. Lalu datanglah seseorang yang tidak diharapkan Kagome, Sota.

"Ya,ampun! Kakak ipar, ada apa kemari? Apa kau mau menjemput istrimu?" goda Sota pada Sesshomaru.

"Diam kau, bocah!" kata Kagome pada adiknya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan adikmu..," kata Sesshomaru datar sambil menggam tangan kanannya.

"_O _to the_ kay…,_" Kagome penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan sahbatnya ini.

Sesshomaru mendekati Sota. Ia berbicara pada Sota dengan datar.

"Kau yang menyebarkan foto itu kan?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"Foto? Apa yang kau foto Sota?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

"Tidak…tidak..tidak ada…," Sota berkata dengan menahan tawa.

Sesshomaru memberikan semua tatapan evil miliknya pada Sota. Seluruh aura buruk ia keluarkan sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya dan memukul-mukul telapak tangan kanannya, bertanda mau menghajar _someone._

"Mengakulah!" kata Sesshomaru memaksa.

Sota mulai takut dan berkata dengan pasrah.

"Iya…, aku yang menyebarkan foto itu…," Sota berpasrah kepada Sesshomaru.

"Foto..foto apa?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

"Foto… saat kau tertidur dan Sesshomaru membawamu ke kamarmu," jawab Sota takut.

"WHAT!" Kagome tidak percaya dan menjitak kepala adiknya lagi.

Sesshomaru juga ikut menjitak kepala Sota lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya.

"KYAA..! Kalian ini…, suami istri, jahat sekali pada adik ipar… Huh!" gerutu Sota dan berlari menjauh dari Kagome dan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru beranjak pergi dari rumah Kagome.

"Hanya begitu saja keperluanmu datang ke mari?"

Sesshomaru hanya mengangguk tak peduli. Kemudian ia segera berangkat ke kantornya.

Saat menuju ke kantor Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru sama-sama mendapatkan macet di jalan. Tak sengaja mobil sport milik Inuyasha, bersebelahan persis dengan mobil sport dua pintu milik Sesshomaru di tengah macet.

'_Cih! Macet seperti ini kenapa harus bersebelahan dengan kakak bodoh sepertinya?' _kata Inuyasha dalam hatinya.

Sesshomaru hanya diam dan melirik sinis sang adik. Sesshomaru mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Inuyasha. Lalu terfikir sesuatu di benaknya dan mendapat ide brilliant.

"Inuyasha, malam ini kurasa Kagome akan datang ke rumah. Kau harus mau menggantikanku!" perintah Sesshomaru.

"Tidak! Enak saja kau menyuruhku, siapa kau?! Apa untungku, hah?!"

"Dasar BODOH! Tentu aku kakakmu!"

Kedua kakak beradik ini berbicara dari mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Memang apa untungnya aku? Dimana-mana yang unutung kau!"

"Aku akan menggantikanmu jika Rin datang, jadi kita tidak perlu mengalami perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan."

"Brilliant!"

Sesshomaru bangga denga ide-nya. Ia yakin tidak akan mendapatkan perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan lagi. Inuyasha juga senang ia tidak mendapatkan perjodohan yang tidak ia harapkan dari dulu.

09.26 PM

Sampailah Inuyasha rumah. Inuyasha cukup lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Terihat ibu Kagome dan ibunya sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Inuyasha, mana kakakmu?"tanya ibu dari ruang tamu.

"Dia ada keperluan penting, katanya…dia akan pulang terlambat lagi…," jawab Inuyasha, menjalankan rencananya dan kakaknya.

"Ouh…, sayang sekali. Sudahlah Inuyasha, cepat kamu temani Kagome di halaman belakang!" perintah ibu.

Inuyasha berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Sementara ibu dan ibu Kagome melanjutkan perbincangan. Sepertinya ibu meminta maaf kepada ibu Kagome karena Sesshomaru akan pulang larut malam.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang duduk di kursi taman di halaman belakang Inuyasha. Inuyasha menghampirinya.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Inuyasha pada Kagome.

Kagome hanya menoleh.

"Kau Kagome Higuarashi, kan?" lanjut Inuyasha.

"Ya, kamu adiknya Sesshomaru, Inuyasha West?" jawab Kagome.

"Yups! Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Ya, tentu."

Inuyasha duduk di kursi taman itu, tepat di sebelah Kagome.

"Kakakku orang yang seperti apa?"

"Sesshomaru, orangnya… dia irit bicara, dia lebih suka menunjukan tindakannya dari pada perkataan. Dia juga elegant, dia punya seperti aura…aura yang membuat suasana berubah, disaat-saat seperti itu, dia bisa membuat orang tak mampu berkata dan terpanah olehnya. Tatapannya tajam, kadang dingin, sinis dan mempesona. Benar-benar dewasa," jelas Kagome.

"Kalau menurutku dia licik, kakak yang bodoh, wajahnya jahat dan punya hawa jahat. Kalau dia bukan kakakku sudah kukutuk jadi kodok!" kata Inuyasha dengan spontan.

"Hati-hati Inuyasha, dia bisa menghajarmu kalau dia tahu kau mengmpat-umpat di belakannya," peringat Kagome.

"Cih! Anak itu, menghajarku?! Ya kulaporkan saja ke ayah…"

"HAHAHA…," Kagome tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan Sesshomaru terus," kata Kagome.

"Umm…, kalau menurutmu aku orang yang bagaimana?" lanjut Inuyasha.

"Ehh! Kitakan baru pertama bertemu, masa aku bisa tahu kamu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Untuk saat ini saja, kamu katakan perbedaanku dengan Sesshomaru."

"Oke, kamu lebih suka berbicara dari pada Sesshomaru, kamu orang yang ceria, suka melucu, dan ramah sekali."

"Oya, kamu bisa bermain alat musik apa?"

"Aku bisa menyanyi."

"Bagaimana kita bermain musik bersama? Aku bermain piano dan kamu bernyanyi?" ajak Inuyasha.

"Baiklah!"

Kagome dan Inuyasha berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Sebelumnya kita memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Kagome.

"Bagaimana _Fukai Mori _saja?"

"Umm…, oke!"

Inuyasha memainkan intro dengan pianonya. Kagome-pun meulai bernyanyi. Suaranya yang merdu menarik perhatian ibu dan ibu Kagome untuk mendengar.

Selesai bernyanyi Kagome memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Inuyasha, sepertinya sudah larut malam. Besok aku juga ada urusan. Aku pamit dulu ya," ucap Kagome.

"Baiklah Kagome, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"tanya Inuyasha.

"Datanglah ke rumahku, Sesshomaru tahu letaknya. Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu," jawab Kagome sambil pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha memanggil Kagome yang mulai meninggalkannya.

Kagome menoleh ke arah Inuyasha.

"Suaramu sangat bagus…," kata Inuyasha.

"Permainan pianomu juga bagus," Kagome tersipu dan berjalan meninggalkan Inuyasha.

Kagome meminta agar ia segera pulang pada ibunya. Ibunya berpamitan pada ibu Inuyasha dan segera pulang.

"Inuyasha, kamu dengan Kagome juga cocok, kok..," kata ibu pada Inuyasha. "Tapi besok Rin dan keluarganya akan datang. Ada sedikit urusan kantor dengan ayah. Kamu jangan pulang terlambat ya…," pesan ibu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha.

'_Tidak akan! Besok aku tidak akan pulang cepat… Sesshomaru akan menggantikanku… HAHAHAHA…!' _batin Inuyasha kegirangan.

Hari cepat berlalu. Pagi telah datang menggantikan malam. Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru pagi itu mencuci mobil mereka bersama-sama. Inuyasha sempat menagih janji Sesshomaru untuk menggantikannya malam nanti.

"Sesshomaru, aku sudah menggantikanmu semalam. Malam ini giliranmu menggantikanku!" kata Inuyasha mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

"Sepertinya aku ada meeting, maaf!" ujar Sesshomaru dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa katamu?! Kau harus menepati janjimu! Kau tidak bisa se-enaknya saja, tau!"

"Diamlah!" kata Sesshomaru sambil menyemprotkan air yang mengalir pada selang air ke wajah Inuyasha.

Inuyasha membalas menyemprotkan air ke wajah Sesshomaru.

_BAK.. BOK… BAK… PRAK..PAK..!_

Begitulah. Kedua kakak beradik itu bertengkar di garasi. Inu Taisho yang melihat itu langsung melerai mereka.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" bentak Inu Taisho.

"Ayah…," jawab kedua anak itu bersamaan dan duduk di tanah.

"Kalian ini! Bertengkar saja hobinya! Lihat sudah jam berapa ini?!" kata ayah menunjuk pergelangan tangan kanannya, padahal jam tangannya ada di tangan kirinya.

"Um.., ayah. Jam tangannya di kiri, bukan di kanan," kata Inuyasha membenarkan.

"Hey! Inuyasha, berani kamu menasehati ayah?!"

Inuyasha cemberut. Sesshomaru cukup puas dengan ini. Ayah kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru berdiri, lalu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Seshomaru! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, malam ini kau harus menggantikanku!"

"Iya..iya.. cerewet!" jawab Sesshomaru dengan sewot.

Sepulangnya dari kantor Sesshomaru pulang dan menepati janjinya untuk menggantikan Inuyasha. Terlihat ibu dan ayah berbicara dengan keluarga Rin.

"Sesshomaru? Kemana Inuyasha?" tanya ibu pada Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis barunya," jelas Sesshomaru.

"Ahh, sudah bisa ditebak. Sesshomaru kamu temani saja Rin. Dia sedang bermain piano di ruang tengah. Bermainlah piano dengannya, kemarin saja Inuyasha dan Kagome bermain bersama," perintah ibu.

Sebuah lantunan lagu _Fur Elise_ ciptaan _Beethoven_ keluar dengan suasana ceria. Tiap langkah kaki Sesshomaru membuat suasana ceria tersebut diserang dengan suasana yang berkebalikan. Rin menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sesshomaru.

"Tuan Sesshomaru, senang melihatmu," sapa Rind an menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Aku juga," jawab Sesshomaru sambil duduk di depan pianonya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano. Bolehkah?" tanya Rin.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sesshomaru langsung bermain lagu _Simphonie number 5_ ciptaan _Beethoven _dengan aura khasnya. Serasa aura itu dapat menguasai seisi ruangan. Kemudian tibalah saat lagu itu selesai dimainkan.

"Bermainlah untukku," perintah Sesshomaru pada Rin.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Rin sambil langsung bermain lagu Jazz berjudul _Alley Cat_.

Seketika aura buruk Sesshomaru kalah dengan suasana gembira Rin. Sesshomaru merasa kurang nyaman. Ia berusaha menguasai ruangan dengan suasana buruk, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Akhirnya Sesshomaru terhanyut, ia ikut merasa nyaman dalam suasana hangat. Permainan-pun berakhir, disusul dengan pembicaraan.

"Permainan yang bagus." puji Sesshomaru pada Rin.

"Terimakasih. Permainanmu juga bagus,"jawab Rin.

"Ya," jawab Sesshomaru singkat. "Aku mengaku kalah kalau bermain denganmu,"

"Kenapa? Permainanmu bagus…"

"Tidak. Apa kamu merasa ada suasana buruk dalam ruangan ini?"

"Hanya sedikit, selebihnya menyenangkan."

"Biasanya aku bisa menguasai suatu ruangan dengan aura burukku. Tapi kali ini kau mengalahkanku, dengan mengisi ruangan ini dengan suasana gembira. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku malah terhanyut," jelas Sesshomaru dengan datar.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, besok aku harus segera menyerahkan naskah. Lain waktu kita akan bertemu lagi dan mungkin battle lagi."

"Tentu. Besok datanaglah ke _Denice Night, _jam 9."

"Oke!"

Lalu Rin pulang bersama keluarganya. Sesshomaru menjadi sendirian di ruang tengah. Kehangatan Rin menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang suasana buruk Sesshomaru bisa menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dengan leluasa. Tanpa Sesshomaru sadari ia mulai merindukan kehangatan Rin yang mencegah aura buruknya keluar dan menyebar.

"Kagome! Kags…!" seru Rin dari luar rumah Kagome.

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Kagome sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nggak sebegitu penting sih…, tapi kamu bisa nggak nemeni aku seharian ini? Masalahnya…, aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk bikin buku. Barangkali kamu punya banyak ide," jelas Rin.

Kagome mempersilahkan Rin duduk di ruang tamu dan berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Aku juga kehabisan ide, Rin. Tapi seru kalau kita ngobrol aja seharian. Supaya dapat ide baru," saran Kagome.

"Oya, Kags! Semalam aku bertemu dengan Sesshomaru West, kami bermain piano bersama," kata Rin dengan berbinar.

"Sesshomaru? Apa pendapatnya?" kata Kagome penasaran.

Rin mengangguk malu.

"Dia mangaku permainanku lebih bagus darinya. Padahal aku tidak bilang aku lebih hebat atau apapun."

"Seumur-umur aku bersahabat dengan Sesshomaru, aku belum pernah melihatnya berkata megaku kalah."

"Itulah anehnya, Kags…"

"Bagaimana suasananya? Apa ada suasana yang aneh?"

"Nggak ada, Kags. Semuanya baik, masih bisa kuatasi. Dan… malam ini… dia mengajakku ke _Denice Night._"

"Hah?! D-d-De… _Denice Night_?! Oh My God! Kamu tahukan tempat apa itu?"

"Iya.., itu club malam yang terkenal. Isinya orang-orang kaya, pengusaha besar, dan orang-orang penting. Bisa mati aku Kags…"

"Kenapa harus mati Rin? Kamu nggak bisa dandan? Kamu butuh aku rias?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kags! Masalhanya… Ko.. Kohaku…"

"Kohaku kenapa?"

"Malam ini Kohaku pergi ke _Denice Night _buat ngerayain party. Aku nggak bisa ada Kohaku dan Sesshomaru di satu tempat, apa lagi ada aku! Gimana nih, Kags? Masa aku nggak dateng?"

"Astaga Rin! Udahlah Rin, Kohaku itu belum jadi pacar kamu. Jadi kamu nggak papa jalan sama Sesshomaru."

"Tapi dia suka sama aku…"

"Dan… kamu juga suka sama Kohaku, gitu?"

"Iya…," pipi Rin seketika memerah.

"Udah gini aja, pilih Kohaku atau Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, nggak mungkin bisa aku milih salah satu!"

"Udahlah, pokoknya malem ini kamu harus ke _Denice Night_! Penentuan antara Kohaku dan Sesshomaru! _O to the kay?_"

Rin hanya mengangguk.

Malam itu pukul 09.00 PM Rin sudah ada di _Denice Night. _Rin sangat cantik dengan make-up warna netral dan baju barunya. Ia menunggu Sesshomaru yang belum datang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Rin, membuat Rin berpaling.

"Ko… Kohaku…," Rin sangat terkejut melihat Kohaku persis di depannya.

"Rin, ngapain kamu ke sini? Tumben…," kata Kohaku masih memegang telapak tangan Rin.

Rin sangat terkejut lagi melihat Sesshomaru telah datang. Sesshomaru kelihatan sangat tampan, matanya terlihat mencari-cari seseorang.

"M..m-m.. maaf Ko.. Kohaku…, aku harus pergi," kata Rin sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kohaku dan berlari menuju Sesshomaru.

"Rin, sudah lama menungguku ya?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"Nggak juga…," jawab Rin.

Kemudian Sesshomaru mengajak Rin berdansa di tempat dansa. Malam itu begitu indah dan romantis. Musik dansa berhenti dan mereka berhenti berdansa. Kohaku telah menyadari Rin berdansa dengan pria lain. Saat Sesshomaru pergi, Kohaku berbicara dengan Rin.

"Rin," kata Kohaku memanggil Rin.

"Apa yang berdansa denganmu tadi adalah Sesshomaru West, kakak Inuyasha?" tanya Kohaku pada Rin.

Rin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia cukup takut.

"I..iya..," jawab Rin gugup.

"Rin…," Kohaku memegang kedua tangan Rin. "Aku… aku… mencintaimu…"

Kohaku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin.

~Cup~

Ia mencium Rin.

Tanpa sadar Sesshomaru telah kembali, Sesshomaru hanya menatap sinis Rin dan Kohaku. Kemudian ia pergi dari _Denice Night_, menuju ke parkirannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya.

Rin menarik wajahnya dari Kohaku. Ia menghentikan Kohaku.

"Maaf Kohaku…," Rin memotong kata-katanya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ia menuju ke parkiran. Ia berjalan sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Rin benar-benar sedih karena di saat ia bersama Sesshomaru, barulah Kohaku menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Rin kemudian melihat Sesshomaru menuju ke mobil. Rin dengan cepat mengejar Sesshomaru, sebelum Sesshomaru pergi.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin memeluk Sesshomaru dari belakang sambil masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba hujan deras langsung datang menyerang. Air mata Rin jatuh bersamaan dengan air hujan.

"Sesshomaru, tolong dengarkan aku… kumohon," ucap Rin sambil masih memeluk Sesshomaru. "Aku datang ke sini hanya untukmu, bukan untuk Kohaku," jelas Rin.

Sesshomaru melepaskan pelukan Rin dan memandang Rin yang masih menangis.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Sesshomaru sambil memegang dagu Rin, lalu mengarahkannya ke wajahnya. "Kamu tahu, aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu. Hanya kamu yang bisa menahan aura burukku keluar."

Rin menghentikan tangisannya. Ia memandang wajah Sesshomaru.

~Cup~

Sesshomaru mengecup Rin di tengah hujan. Hujan membasahi mereka.

Di hari yang cerah seperti ini, Inuyasha sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi di taman. Ia benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang yang ia inginkan berada di sampingnya sekarang juga.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan kecil yang menis menutupi kedua mata Inuyasha dari belakang. Suara seorang gadis yang ia kenal ada di situ.

"Tebak, ini siapa?" kata gadis itu.

"Ini… Kagome Higurashi!" jawab Inuyasha dengan pasti.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Inuyasha dan segera duduk di samping Inuyasha. Tebakan Inuyasha benar, itu adalah Kagome.

"Hai, Inuyasha!" sapa Kagome sambil duduk di sebelah Inuyasha.

'_Mimpi apa semalam, ya? Harapan bisa terkabul seketika! Keren!'_ batin Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, kok bengong…?" tanya Kagome.

"Ehh, enggak!" jawab Inuyasha.

"Mikirin apaan, sih?"

"Aku mikir, kamu hari ini kok cantik banget."

"Ahh, kamu bisa aja!"

"Oya, Kags! Aku mau ngomong sesuatu, boleh nggak?"

"Ngomong aja, ngomong apaan sih emangnya? Kok, pake ijin?"

"Se.. sebenernya… itu…"

"Kok, grogi gitu? Biasa aja…"

"Anu… aku.. aku sebenernya… su.. suka sama kamu…," dengan malu-malu Inuyasha mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Hah? Kamu suka aku…?"

Inuyasha mengangguk.

"Tapi… tapi… Inuyasha…"

"Kalo kamu nggak suka aku nggak papa. Aku bisa nerima…"

"Enggak bukan itu… Masalahnya.. Kamu yakin? Sesshomaru aja jarang ke rumahku, gara-gara ada Sota, pasti kamu nggak akan mau sama aku gara-gara ada Sota."

"Aku nggak peduli, yang penting kamu ke aku gimana?"

"Um, sama…"

Inuyasha jadi cengar-cenger sendiri. Kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan Kagome.

"Kagome, besok… bolehkan aku ke rumahmu?"

"Ke rumahku? Ya udah, kalo kamu yakin dan nggak ada pekerjaan.. nggak papa kok."

Ke esokan harinya, sekitar jam sembilanan, Inuyasha sudah datang di rumah Kagome. Inuyasha mengetuk pintu rumah Kagome dan yang membukakan adalah adiknya Kagome, Sota. Sota sedikit heran, karena yang datang bukan Sesshomaru.

'_Wajahnya… mirip Sesshomaru, tapi nggak nyeremin,' _gumam Sota dalam hatinya. _'Mobilnya Totota Sport pasti adiknya Sesshomaru,' _batin Sota sambil melinguk ke arah mobil Inuyasha.

"Hallo! Kagomenya ada?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Uh? Kamu siapa?" jawab Sota.

"Inuyasha West, temennya Kagome."

"Ohh, adiknya kakak ipar ya?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ah, Inuyasha! Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan duduk…," akhirnya Kagome muncul juga.

Inuyasha segera duduk di ruang tamu. Lalu Sota mengambil mainan _puzzle_ miliknya dan memainkanya di atas meja ruang tamu. Kagome duduk di sebelah Inuyasha dan menawarkan segelas kopi hangat yang barusan ia buat untuk Inuyasha.

"Maaf ya Inuyasha, membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku barusan selesai mandi," jelas Kagome.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Inuyasha.

Sota sedang asyik-asyiknya membuat sebuah menara yang bagus dengan _puzzle_-nya. Inuyasha kemudian tertarik sekali dengan buatan Sota. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa _puzzle_ Sota dan memasangnya di menara _puzzle_ milik Sota.

"Ini… harusnya begini!" kata Inuyasha sambil menaruh beberapa _puzzle _Sota.

"Wah! Keren…," Sota terpukau dengan ide Inuyasha.

"Pantas saja perusahaanmu mengalahkan perusahaan Sesshomaru. Derekturnya aja kreatif," puji Kagome.

Hari itu berlangsung denga baik. Sota tidak memiliki pikiran untuk mengejek Inuyasha dan kakaknya. Kagome menjadi bertambah senang karena kedatangan Inuyasha membawa perubahan besar.

"Sudahlah! Ayah tidak mau peduli dan tidak mau tau, kalian besok akan segera dijodohkan," tukas ayah.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, yah!" bantah Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Mau kamu itu apa?! Kamu sama Rin nggak ada kemajuan, sekarang kamu dijodohkan juga nggak mau! Mau jadi apa kamu?!" jawab ayah dengan keras.

"Ayah itu nggak tau apa-apa!" bentak Inuyasha.

"Ya, iyalah! Mangkanya ayah sudah bilang di awal, kalo ayah nggak mau tau! Mangkanya, punya kuping dipake, dong!" jelas ayah.

Dengan wajah asam Inuyasha duduk di atap rumahnya. Ia bener-bener nggak habis pikir kalo ia bakal dijodohin sama orang lain. Padahal baru aja tadi pagi dia mengutarakan perasaanya sama Kagome.

Tiba-tiba Sesshomaru juga naik ke atap rumah. Wajah Inuyasha menjadi makin masam. Sesshomaru memutuskan duduk di sebelah kiri adiknya. Ia tahu perasaan adiknya sama dengan perasaannya, yang akan dijodohkan besok.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Inuyasha dengan sinis.

Sesshomaru memegang pundak kanan Inuyasha dengan tangan kanannya melalui belakang. Wajahnya terlihat biasa tanpa beban. Tapi tak lama kemudian matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Inuyasha yakin benar kalau itu adalah air mata yang keluar tulus dari hati kakaknya.

Hal ini tidak perna terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan Inuyasha sampai tercengang. Sesshomaru terkesan di mata Inuyasha adalah kakak yang jahat.

"Kalau kau mau, aku punya akal untuk menghentikan perjodohan besok," kata Inuyasha pada kakaknya.

Kemudian Sesshomaru mendengarkan ide adiknya itu. Mereka merancang baik-baik ide itu sampai benar-benar matang dan akhirnya gosong. Ayam jantan berkokok bertanda hari telah memulai lebih awal.

Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru segera berangkat bersamaan. Ayah dan ibu sampai keheranan melihat mereka lebih akur dari pada biasanya.

"Kalian tumben pagi-pagi nggak bikin ribut?" tanya ayah pada kedua putranya itu.

"Nggak, udah kenyang," jawab Inuyasha dengan lesu.

"Ingat! Setelah pulang kerja langsung pulang, kalian akan segera dijodohkan!" peringat ayah.

Kedua anak itu menunduk dan segera pergi ke kantor mereka masing-masing.

Sepulang dari kantor ternyata Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru pergi ke _Denice Night._ Mereka membeli dua botol _Shake_. Kemudian mereka meminumnya sedikit dan segera pulang.

Sesampai di rumah mereka berpura-pura mabuk di halaman depan rumah. Sebenarnya Sesshomaru nggak bisa berpura-pura seperti orang gila, apa lagi mabuk. Tetapi demi menghentikan perjodohan ini, ia rela jadi orang gila.

"Lu mabok ya?" tanya Inuyasha berpura-pura mabuk.

Sesshomaru menumpahkan _Shake_ miliknya ke wajah sang adik.

"Gila lu! Nggak mungkin!" jawab Sesshomaru pura-pura sempoyongan.

Kemudian Inuyasha balik menyiram _Shake_ miliknya ke wajah Sesshomaru. Lalu mereka dorong-dorongan hingga jatuh ke tanah. Ayah sangat marah melihat kedua putranya mabuk di depan kedua kenalannya.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Kalian ini, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" gertak ayah dengan sangat marah.

"Inuyasha!" teriak seseorang yang dikenal Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha segera bagun dari tanah. Ia membuka matanya, di hadapannya ada Kagome, Rin, Sota, dan keluarga mereka.

"A..a-a.. ayah…," Inuyasha menjadi ragu.

Sesshomaru berdiri dan mengehentikan acara pura-puranya. Ia kemudian membuang _Shake_ miliknya. Diikuti oleh Inuyasha.

"Ayah! Sebenarnya, dengan siapa kita akan dijodohkan?" tanya Sesshomaru dengan tegas.

"Iya, katakan yang sebenarnya…," timpal Inuyasha.

"Yang pasti, Sesshomaru dengan Rin dan Inuyasha dengan Kagome," jawab ayah.

"? YEAHH!" seketika Inuyasha berlari ke arah Kagome dan memeluk Kagome.

"YIPPIE!" Sota berteriak kegirangan lalu memeluk Inuyasha dan Kagome.

Rin berjalan menuju ke arah Sesshomaru. Kemudian Rin memegang tangan Sesshomaru.

"Tadi, kamu hanya pura-purakan?" tanya Rin pada Sesshomaru.

"Iya, aku sebelumnya tidak tahu kalau akan dijodohkan denganmu," jelas Sesshomaru.

"Aku tahu, kamu akan selalu ada untukku," Rin berkata kemudian memeluk Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha kemudian menjelaskan semuanya pada Kagome dan Sota.

"Itu tadi hanya pura-pura. Jujur aku tidak tahu kalau aku dijodohkan denganmu. Jadi, aku berusaha menggagalkan ini supaya aku bisa selalu bersama denganmu," jelas Inuyasha.

"Iya, aku percaya. Kamu nggak akan pernah mengecewakan aku, sekalipun kamu mengecewakan aku, pasti itu ada alasannya," jawab Kagome dengan penuh pengertian.

**Udah bacakan ceritaku?**

**Kalian suka yang mana kisah cinta Sesshomaru atau kisah cinta Inuyasha?**

**Mohon pengertian kalau ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, soalnya aku masih baru dan kurang berpengalaman.**

**Thank you very much… **


End file.
